The Diabetes Research and Training Center awarded to the Joslin Diabetes Foundation, Inc. and its affiliated organizations has now been in operation for one year. The various core components, namely, the Administration Core, Data Management Core, The Eye Core, Lipid Core, the Hemoglobin Alc Core, the Education Core and the Nutrition Core are now in full operation. It was decided that the Morphology Core not be initiated and therefore no funds have been used for this purpose. The three feasibility studies have likewise been initiated, these include a study on the effect of diabetes on adolescent maturation which is entitled the "Youth I Feasibility Study". The second study relates to assessment of the development of macroangiopathy in diabetes and this study is just beginning to get underway using non-invasive procedures to assess blood flow in the carotid and peripheral circulation. The third feasibility study, namely that on kidney metabolism as it affects peripheral metabolism in the uremic diabetic, has also been initiated. All personnel have now been hired for the Center and monthly meetings are being held to discuss progress as well as to coordinate various components of the Center.